


Wonder

by missingyou



Series: one shots based on songs [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bitter, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingyou/pseuds/missingyou
Summary: I wonder what it's like to be loved by you.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: one shots based on songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Wonder

**_Right before I close my eyes_ **

Bruce grimaced as he swayed the cup in his hand, watching the brown liquor dance along the glass before settling still. It was yet another gala, and somehow this one felt more painful to get through than usual.

**_The only thing that's on my mind_ **

All he could hear was their laughter, analyze how they swayed in sync; how their bodies fit almost perfectly as he held her tightly, as though he never wanted to let go.

_(In his head, he imagined a world where he had the courage to stand and ask for a dance, where he had the courage to take the leap and chase after what he so desperately desired.)_

_**Been dreaming that you feel it, too** _

He felt himself frown, eyes never lifting from his hand yet he remained wondering.

Wondering what it felt like to be Lois in this moment, what it felt like to be held and protected by someone like him.

_(Wondered what it felt like to feel deserving of such love, to feel capable of returning it.)_

**_I wonder what it's like to be loved by you_ **  
**_Yeah_ **  
**_I wonder what it's like_ **  
**_I wonder what it's like to be loved by_**

His cheeks began to burn as his peripheral vision forced him to watch them grin and gleam at one another before leaning in, and he lost control for a split second as the whiskey glass slipped through his fingers, dropping onto the floor with a crash of the glass, yet his ears were already deafened.

He saw his chest heave from beneath his suit, and blinked slowly before running out the front gates, unable to turn back to look their way again.

_(He lies to himself, likes to imagine Clark running after him, asking him what's wrong, but when the morning came around, and days passed with no interference, he wondered if the man even knew of his presence at all that night._

_He stares at his empty bed, is drowned by the echoing silence of the mansion, and faces his demise as he walks to the cave.)_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad!! I just had the scene in my head and couldn't let it go. tell me what you think :))


End file.
